


We'll do a lot of evil things together …

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Evil Queen - Freeform, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, SwaQueen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	We'll do a lot of evil things together …

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50909543252/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
